Strongest Under the Heavens
by Gamer AlchemistZ
Summary: When Ran, Kazuha, Sera, and Makoto are invited to the World Martial Arts Tournament, the gang gets a big surprise when they meet the Z fighters. This take a turn for the worst when the B.O. shows up to take Shinichi, Kaito, and Ai. Will the Z-gang help?


**Strongest Under the Heavens**

"KYAAAAA!" Conan woke with a start at the noise. He searched frantically for his glasses while Kogoro simply rolled over, mumbling something about his Yoko-chan. Conan's eyebrow twitched as he got out of bed.

He yawned, stretching while he walked into the kitchen, "What's all screaming about, Ran-nee-WAH!" He yelped in shock when Ran gathered him in her arms.

"Oh Conan-kun, it's so great! I've been invited to a martial arts tournament!" She squealed as she spun him around. She gasped suddenly, dropping him to the floor, "I should call Kaasan, and Sonoko, maybe Kyogoku-san got an invitation as well. Kazuha-chan too, maybe she got one. Sera-san, too." She ran off to the phone.

Conan laughed in shock; _something tells me they're all going to be sleeping. It is only 6AM._

XXX

_No, not again. What was happening? It was a tournament again. He actually got to fight this time, but wha-wait? He was giving up? Well, the girl was pretty and strong. Oh god, no he didn't think that. _

_The man was an android. The men in black coats and suits were androids. _

_The kid, why did he want to go?_

_No, the kid was getting._

_No, not his papa. Not his-_

Bardock woke up with a gasp, covered in sweat. He looked around frantically; his father was talking very loudly to Videl on the phone. Great, now he could never go back to sleep.

"Papa!" He shouted agitatedly into Gohan's ear, a blanket wrapped around his body, "I love you, but if you don't get off the phone with Videl, I swear I will eat all of your food for a year."

Gohan gasped frighteningly, "You wouldn't?"

Bardock pointed at him sternly, "Try me."

Gohan sighed, going back to the phone, "Sorry Videl, Bardock wants some sleep. He hasn't gotten much these past few nights."

Videl chuckled, "Sorry, Bardock." Bardock grunted sleepily in reply. "Goodnight, Gohan."

Gohan smiled, "Night."

_Finally, peace,_ Bardock thought as he let his body relax so he could finally get some deep sleep.

"GOOOOOHHHHAAAAAN! GOOOOOOTTTTEEEEEN! BAAAARRRRDOOOOCCCCK!" Goku screamed from the front door.

Bardock threw his blanket off, "I give up," He grumbled as Gohan smiled sympathetically and walked out of the room.

"What is it, Dad?" Gohan asked as came up behind his dad.

Goku grinned gleefully and presented the envelope in his hands, "Look! Look!"

Gohan read the invitation before rolling his eyes, "Oh Dad, not again."

Goku's face fell as he heard the unenthusiastic voice of his eldest son, "What do you mean? It'll be just like last time," He pouted childishly.

Bardock glared at his grandfather through tired eyes, "Gramps, do you even remember what happened last time?" And according to those visions he had, it was going to be a repeat of last time.

Goku blinked before scratching the back sheepishly, "Oh yeah, sorry. I meant the actual tournament, though."

Gohan snorted, "It wasn't much of a tournament, Dad."

Goku crossed his arms, "Come on, guys. It'll be fun, and at least we don't have to go through that whole trying out thing. Hercule actually sent us an invitation. So you know what that means."

Bardock yawned, "That means he sent one to everyone, even people we don't know who'll compete this year."

Goku grinned happily, "Exactly. Maybe we'll meet someone really strong." Both boys stared at him incredulously. His grin faded, "Oh right, we're the strongest."

Gohan handed him back the invitation, "I'll do it, but only because Videl will pester me if I don't accept." Both Bardock and Goku hid their smirks at the comment.

Goku stared pleadingly at Bardock, "Come on, B. You know you want to."

Bardock closed his heavy eyes, "Oh I don't care anymore, I just want some sleep." It was inevitable anyways.

The eldest Son cheered joyfully, "YES!"

XXX

"Conan-kun, you're going to the tournament as well?" Sato asked the shrunken detective as they all boarded the jet.

Conan blinked surprisingly, "Sato-keiji? What are you guys doing here?" He looked around and he could see Takagi, Inspector Nakamori, Inspector Megure, and Shiratori. He could also see a girl who looked exactly like Ran and a boy who looked exactly like his older self, which must mean it was Kuroba Kaito. "Nakamori-keibu?" He raised a confused eyebrow.

"Hai," Sato replied, "Nakamori-keibu said Kaitou Kid might show up since there's a gem in the winner's belt."

Conan stared at Kaito before seating himself behind Ran. It seemed like she really invited everyone. Professor Agasa and the detective boys were seated as was Sonoko, Eri, and Kogoro. He only wondered if-

"Ah, ya got an invite too, eh Kudo?" He heard Heiji say lowly to him.

He gave the detective of the West a flat stare, "Yeah. I assume Kazuha-san got one as well, that's why you're here."

Heiji snorted and sat next to the other detective, "She wouldn't shut up about it."

Conan smirked slightly, "This might be fun, considering Ran and Kazuha-san might fight each other."

Heiji smiled devilishly, "Oh, I didn't think about that." He glanced at Ran before setting his stare back on Conan, "Did 'Neechan invite the other you?"

Conan frowned in displeasure, "She did, and when I told her I would try to be there, she only yelled at me and told me not to come anyways."

Heiji patted his head sympathetically, ignoring his glare, "Don't worry, everything will work out just fine."

XXX

"Good luck boys!" Chi-Chi called out to them while they walked off.

Goku all but clapped his hands as he walked with a great skip in his step, "Oh, this gonna so fun, guys."

Vegeta snorted, "The only thing that's going to be fun, Kakarot, is when I beat you at the end of this tournament."

Bardock tsked causing Vegeta to glance at him, "What's wrong, boy? You look dead on your feet."

The young saiyan glared at him from the corner of his eye, "Nothing, I'm fine. I just thought what you were saying was funny since I'm going to win this tournament." Vegeta glared back at him but said nothing.

Gohan looked around, trying to see over everyone's heads, "I wonder where Videl's at. She should already be here since Hercule made an appearance."

Krillin grinned wickedly, "Why Gohan? Are you missing your girlfriend?"

Gohan blushed brightly while everyone smirked, "Shut up, Krillin!"

Goten looked at his older brother innocently, "But big brother, you're always talking about how pretty she is an-"

Gohan cut the young boy off by shoving his hand on his mouth, "Shut up, Goten!" Everyone laughed, excluding 18, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

XXX

Videl wandered along, trying to find the Z gang with no luck. Really, it shouldn't be that hard to find people with gravity defying hair and a one with a tail. She kept walking with her eyes still trying to find Gohan, her gaze unfocused on what was in front of her.

"Ow!" She blinked when she bumped into another body.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She smiled apologetically, "I was trying to look for my friends."

The taller blue eyed girl waved her hand, dismissing her apology with a smile, "It's okay. My friends and I are a little lost anyways. I'm Mouri Ran," She gestured to the others behind her, "These are my friends Toyama Kazuha-chan, Sera Masumi-chan, and Kyogoku Makoto-san."

Videl smiled, "I'm Videl Satan, and I'll show you guys around. I've been to almost every one of these since I was a kid."

Ran smiled back widely, "Arigato, Videl-chan." She then blinked in realization, "Your father is Hercule Satan-san? The winner of the last tournament?"

Videl nodded proudly as they started walking, "Yep, and my friend's dad won the tournament before that."

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise, "Eh, their dad is Son Goku-san? He's one of the best martial artists ever."

Videl nodded again, "Here, if we find him, I'll introduce you."

XXX

Videl and the rest of the rest of her new friends stared in shock at the saiyans as they plowed into their food. "Uh, Gohan?"

Gohan looked up from his bowl, his cheeks stuffed, "Hi Videl, I was wondering where you were at."

Krillin sniggered at the opposite table where he sat with Piccolo and 18, "Yeah, he was real worried about you." He made obnoxious kissy faces before he was hit by a flying chicken bone.

Goten looked up from his bowl as well and stared at the new comers, "Who are they, Videl?"

Videl blinked back into reality and turned to her still shocked friends, "Oh, this is Mouri Ran, Toyama Kazuha, Sera Masumi, and Kyogoku Makoto. They're the other competitors in the tournament."

Goten's face lit up, "Are you guys strong? If you are, I wanna fight you!"

Trunks snorted into his rice, "Of course they're not stronger than us."

Kazuha stared at them in shock, "Eh, they're letting young ones into this competition?"

Videl laughed a bit nervously, "Last time they had a junior division and Trunks won, but Goten was very close to winning. But Goten and Trunks can take care of themselves in the adult division."

Vegeta grunted, "Of course he can, he's my son after all."

Videl rolled her eyes at the man, "So, introductions. The little boy in the orange and blue gi is Son Goten, and the purple haired boy is Trunks Briefs. The man in blue spandex is Vegeta. Son Gohan, my friend, is the one in the blue gi. Son Bardock is the one with the red headband; he's in the orange and blue gi. Son Goku is the one with the orange and blue gi." Goku waved his greeting before going back to devouring his food again. "On the other table is Krillin, 18, don't ask, and Piccolo. Again, don't ask."

Goku stood, stretching his arms, "Mmmhmm, that was delicious!" The other saiyans got up as well.

Gohan shook hands with the new comers, "Nice to meet you guys. It's nice to see some new faces this year."

Bardock smiled slightly, "I hope you guys actually make it to the next round."

Kazuha's eyebrows twitched irritably, "Listen kid, we're stronger than we look."

The half saiyan smirked, "I'm older than I look. 19 to be exact." The new comers stared at him in shock. Well, today was going to be a hell of a day for them.

XXX

"Trunks Briefs," The blond announcer called.

Trunks went up, sticking his hand in the small blue box. He shuffled the balls in there for a bit before pulling his hand out, "4."

"And Trunks Briefs is number 4." The crowd cheered. "Son Goten."

Goten went up and copied Trunks. He pouted when he saw the number, "2."

"Son Goten is number 2."

Goten walked sullenly back to the group, "Aw, now I won't be able to fight Trunks."

Goku patted his head sympathetically, "It's okay. Maybe you'll be able to fight him in the next round."

"Majunior."

Piccolo went up, quickly picking a number, "5."

"Majunior is number 5."

Bardock put his arms behind his head, "Again with Majunior, Piccolo?" Piccolo only grunted.

"Sera Masumi."

Sera went up with a grin, easily picking her number, "6."

"Sera Masumi is number 6."

The Z gang looked at Piccolo, some with grins, "Ooh Namek, might want to quit again like last time," Vegeta taunted. Piccolo glared at him, crossing his arms, but saying nothing.

Ran and Kazuha looked frightened while Sera only stood with her head held high.

"Vegeta."

Vegeta went up, and fished for his number. He choked in shock, "1."

The Z gang burst into laughter as Vegeta stormed back, "Vegeta is number 1."

Bardock smiled mockingly, "But Vegeta, he's right. You are number 1." Vegeta growled at the boy who was unfazed.

"Son Gohan."

Gohan went up with a smile and pulled out his number, "9."

"Son Gohan is number 9." The monk wrote his name on the board. "Son Goku."

"Yes," Goku fist pumped and went up. He picked his number and stared in shock, "3."

"Son Goku is number 3."

Vegeta laughed full heartedly, "Oh, now who's being played, Kakarot?" Goku pouted and walked back.

"18."

18 walked up nonchalantly, picking her number and throwing it back at the man, 14."

"18 is number 14."

"You know, that never sounds right," Bardock mumbled. 18 snorted in agreement.

"Krillin."

Krillin went up with a wide grin. He shoved his hand in the box and produced his number, "7."

"Krillin is number 7."

"At least I don't have to go against any of you guys," Krillin smiled happily.

Bardock grinned, "I don't know, Krillin. I still haven't gotten my number." Krillin swallowed in fright.

"Toyama Kazuha."

"Go Kazuha-chan," Ran cheered as Kazuha went up.

Kazuha picked her number, "10."

"Toyama Kazuha is number 10."

Gohan lowered his head in defeat, a blush staining his cheeks while the rest of the Z gang looked on with smirks.

"Videl Satan." The crowd went wild.

Videl went up, picking her number, "15."

"Videl Satan is number 15."

"Almost last, Videl," Bardock teased.

Videl lightly punched his arm, "Shut it."

"Martini."

Bardock stared at the man suspiciously as he went up to get his number. The man was tall, dark skinned, bald, wearing a black trench coat and black glasses. Martini picked his number, "13."

"Martini is number 13."

Bardock still stared at the man as he went to his secluded corner. There was something about him that he couldn't put his finger on. He looked familiar but it felt like his mind was being clouded by something.

"Kyogoku Makoto."

Makoto went up, picking his number quickly, "16."

"Kyogoku Makoto is 16."

"Hope you're ready, Videl. Kyogoku might be pretty strong," Bardock said as Makoto went back to his group.

Videl cracked her knuckles, "I can handle him."

"Mouri Ran."

Ran went up anxiously, putting her hand in the almost empty box and producing her number, "12."

"Mouri Ran is number 12."

"Alright, Ran-chan," Kazuha smiled at the other girl who exhaled relaxingly.

"Son Bardock."

Bardock went up, grabbing the ball in the box. He tried to keep his eyebrow from twitching as he stared at the number, "11."

"Son Bardock is number 11. And Mr. Satan is number 8."

Krillin groaned in dismay, "Aw come on, I gotta fight Hercule."

"You better beat him, Krillin. That guy still owes me from last time," 18 said.

The competitors went into the waiting room. "And now, we will start the tournament!" 


End file.
